Clouded Hearts
by LadyKarma18
Summary: Never ever go towards the purple flame. Lorry learned this the hard way when she woke up as an infant. Not just any infant though, the daughter of one of her least favorite anime characters ever that she was sure wasn't supposed to exist. Skull had a lot of plans for his life; being a father wasn't one of them. OC SI as Skulls daughter


**Summary**: of all the things that could have happened that day, I had to die. To make it even more ridiculous I was reincarnated into what has to be the lamest character ever created daughter. Someone up there must hate me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Enough said.**

**This chapter is not beta'd**

**AN:** Special thanks to LorryK who helped me plan out this fic and created the wonderful DP as the cover.

**Chapter 1:** Reborn

* * *

'Of all the lame things that could have happened to me today' Lorry thought, 'this had to be it'.

The day was June first, and she had just died. It wasn't even a _meaningful_ death; she tripped on one of those sidewalk ledges and fell face forward into incoming traffic. She doesn't think she needs to say what happened next.

Lorry sighed, floating in the sky far above her mangled body, today had just been a bad day for her. 'I should _never_ gotten up this morning, promises be damned.'

'Oh look...the ambulance has finally arrived. They won't have to do anything since the victim is already dead' she thought scathingly. 'I guess they can give shock blankets to witnesses'. Some of the people that had seen her trip and subsequent death were huddled together or frozen, there were even a few screaming much to Lorry's caustic amusement.

Watching as the EMTs loaded her body (oh lookie, one of them barfed. Must be a newbie.) into the ambulance, she wondered what she was supposed to do now. Haunt the driver of the car that ran me over? Or haunt the sidewalk and force someone else into their untimely death?

It's not like she had any experience with this being dead thing after all.

Maybe she was supposed to look for the white light that every movie and a half was always yapping about?

Almost as if the powers-to-be heard Lorry's thoughts a bright white light magically appeared before her, the purity of its light almost blinding.

Well that was easy. Guess that's the sign.

Before Lorry could even step closer to the light something flashed in the very corner of my eye. Turning, she saw _it_. A body of what looked to be purple flames floated in the air, the center part of it a pure purple that looked the be the size of the average human adult, and around it was a lighter almost violet purple whose edges flickered and twirled in random increments that caught her eye and attention.

Without even sparing a glance at the white light she walked -floated?- towards the purple flame.

'So' she wondered, 'if the white light leads to Heaven or whatever equivalent, then does that mean that purple leads to Hell?' It was an interesting question, and really only one way to answer it.

However, Lorry wasn't suicidal- even with her being dead and all now- nor was she a big fan of pain -assuming this is a portal to Hell-, if that was the case then she was sure an eternity of pain and torment waits.

So with that in mind, but still being very curious- it's purple! Who'd ever thought of a purple way to Hell?- she placed her hand in the lighter violet on the edges. Lorry's hand closed as a rather warm sensation wrapped itself around the appendage, and even though she had only been dead for a short while, the feeling sent a thrill up her spine. Physically it was light and cool, almost as if running your hand through a cloud on a sunny day, but more. There was this feeling that resounded deep within, a feeling of being free to be whatever without fear of being judged. It was a heady and addicting feeling.

Without even noticing she closed her eyes and floated deeper into the flame. They snapped open when something forcefully tugged and they widened. The gentle flame was gripping her, wrapping itself tightly yet softly around her form as it pulled her closer to the center.

It threw her in.

She didn't even have time to scream.

Luckily wherever she was going, the way there was nice. Purple flames waved gently as she flew down the tunnel(?). Had she gone through with the white light would it have been the same?

Everything got brighter and Lorry shielded her eyes. Next thing she knew she felt different, compressed. After that was a strange liquid all over her body, even hair, and then after that was the dual sensation of sound assaulting her ears and the stinging of a too bright light shining in darkened eyes.

"Go away!" Lorry tried to say but it came out as pants and jumbled screams. She freaked. She tried to moving her hands but they felt like lead, her feet as well and tongue was heavy in her mouth.

Lorry's vision cleared somewhat, enough so that she could see blobs moving around.

Chatter sounded and water was poured over her and she screamed even louder as it went over her head. Were they trying to drown her? Was that pretty purple flame really the way to Hell? Was she in Hell?

Something was wrapped around her, and it felt like something else was wrapped around her lower half- oh god, they weren't going to perform sexual torture on her were they?- and was laid down. She felt weak and unable to move and was so very scared. Despite all that, somehow sleep managed to take Lorry away.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since she died. It's also been the same amount if time since her rebirth.

Apparently the purple portal flame didn't lead to Hell but to your next life. In retrospect, her freak out from before was embarrassing.

Her vision has cleared up about a week after rebirth so she was able to see where she and what was going on rather clearly now. It didn't take long to realize that she was in an orphanage. Lorry didn't know where her birth parents were or why they weren't here. Was she abandoned? Or had her mother died in childbirth with the father unknown?

It's not like she could ask the orphanage workers, being a baby after all. Plus there was the language barrier problem. It was just her luck to be born in a non-English speaking country.

Life at the orphanage was less than ideal. They were either understaffed or had too many kids to take care of. Or perhaps the workers only did the bare minimum. Either way living conditions sucked.

She was fed once a day, twice if she was lucky, out of this small baby bottle that had holes in the teat, causing -more often than not- for her to lose more than half the milk when it spilled out. It was also after these meals that her diaper was changed. While embarrassing the first time they did it, she have since gotten over it and prayed instead that they would do it more often, if only to lessen the severe pain from the diaper rash and the stench and uncomfortableness of laying in her own excrement. Baths were even worse and far from coming. Since arriving Lorry maybe only had three or four, and she could barely stand her own smell.

She also quickly had learned to cry quietly or not at all. Whoever stays to watch the kids at night shouts at anyone who makes a sound.

They were shouting right now in one of the other rooms which was the reason she was awake right now. She quietly held back her sobs, cursing her infant body's reaction to loud noises and how easy it was to burst into tears.

A shadow unexpectedly covered her face and she froze, scared that she hadn't heard the caretaker but he had heard her and was preparing to dish out some punishment.

"It's ok kiddo, your amazing dad has come to rescue you".

The voice was squeaky, like a young child's, but kind and most definitely not the caretaker's loud and scratchy voice. Better yet, it was said in English, the only language she understood. But the voice was irritatingly familiar in a way that made her nonexistent hackles rise.

Lorry felt herself being picked up by small -small?- hands and finally got a good look at the owner of the strangely familiar voice. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon a too-familiar face and it clicked where she's heard the voice.

Spiky purple hair, purple lipstick and eye shadow, purple eyes with lots or piercings and bandages placed in an attempt to look stylish but just made the bearer look absurd.

'I know this person' she thought in shock, flashes of her friend's favorite anime that she forced Lorry to watch replaying in her head. 'That's Skull...then, does that mean I've been reborn into an anime?' she thought hysterically.

Then what he said finally sneaked past the shock. 'Am I- could I possibly be...Skulls daughter?'

The shock proved to be too much. She fainted.

* * *

One week before the curse...

"I'm pregnant". Skull felt his world crash around him at those words. The noise at the biker's bar he's been frequenting seemed to go silent, though he could still see the moving mouths of the other patrons.

Black eyes shuttered closed, forcing the tears that had gathered their back, in a gorgeous Italian face, red pouty lips pursed into a line as the owner swept her shiny curly black hair from her face with a dainty hand.

She was pretty, Skull noted in his shock filled mind, gorgeous really with her longish curly black hair and tan skin and black eyes aristocratic features with a body to die for in a purple -his favorite shade, he noted- sundress. Definitely not the usual sort of girl that would be found in his local hangouts or stunt shows; which was probably why he had initially taken note of her.

She also looked like Reborn, albeit a softer, kinder female version of his tormenter. That's probably why he slept with her the day they met; Skull wanting to get back at the hitman for all the bullying in some way, even if it was sleeping with this alien girl version of him.

Skull gulped, "are you sure it's mine?" His voice was raspy and could someone please get him a glass of water?

The girl- by all the bike gods above why couldn't he remember her name?- nodded solemnly.

"You are the only person I've ever slept with. It can only be yours" she lightly touched her stomach, a small smile spreading across her lips that lot up her entire face.

Skull thought he was going to be sick.

He was the _'Immortal Skull_', the amazing stuntman that made waves in motor biking tournaments and Hollywood directors paid by the bucks to have him perform an impossible stunt to make box rating go up.

Nowhere in that was he supposed to be a _father_.

But apparently he was going to be one _soon_.

_Even if he didn't like kids at all. _

Skull didn't like this, hated it in fact, and opened his mouth to tell her to get rid of it. "Is it a boy or girl?" Damn. That's not what he was going to say.

The shadows around her eyes disappeared- he hadn't even noticed that they were there- and she fucking beamed at him.

Skull barely but back a 'tch'.

"I'm only a little over eight weeks. I won't know the gender until around the twentieth week if I'm lucky".

_Eight weeks..._

Skull closed his purple eyes. He was going to be a dad in six months.

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

~four months after the curse...

"_Ahhhhhhh_!"

Skull nearly whimpered at the sound from his position up in the trees by the hospitals birthing room. He should be in there with her, but thanks to the curse that was placed on him along with the other arcobalenos, he was stuck in an infant's body, and only adults and sometimes really mature children were allowed in the birthing room, not infants- cursed or not.

He winced as Carina- he finally learned his surprise baby's moms name- let out another scream. Never before has he been more thankful to be a born man then at this moment. Giving birth sounds like an excruciatingly painful ordeal.

"I can see the head!" One if the nurses exclaimed from between Carina's legs.

"You're almost done Mrs. Carina, just a few more pushes" the doctor encouraged.

Even from Skulls position he could see that the expectant mother didn't look well. Her normally tan skin was deathly pale, sweat slicked black hair sticking to her face as she scrunched it up and pushed, gasps escaping her instead of her previous screams.

Carina's face suddenly slackened and Skulls heart stuttered as the loud squeal from the monitor announced that her heart stopped. The stuntman couldn't say that he hadn't expected this when her water broke earlier that morning, a full two months before the babies due date but he had _hoped_.

These past few months since she had told him that she was carrying his child and after this accursed curse was placed on him have been some of the happiest moments in his life, even with all the mood swings, weird cravings and being spontaneously thrown up on. Skull wasn't too proud to admit that had it not been for her and there not-yet born child, there was a good chance that Skull would have done something stupid like join one of the various famiglias around Italy.

The doctor shouted and cursed, telling the nurse to get the baby out while he and the other nurse worked to resuscitate her.

The nurse got the baby out. Skull was full of dread as both mother and child remained silent. He swallowed. Could he have lost both of them?

Then a miracle happened and his precious newborn released a loud wail that did him proud.

The doctor continued to try and bring Carina back but ultimately failed and gave up, pulling the sheet over her cooling body.

Skull frowned as he watched the other nurse wash and wrap his newborn in a pink cloth. So he had a daughter. Carina and he had decided to not find the gender so that it would be a surprise. They hadn't even picked out a name, wanting to get a feel for their child's personality before naming them.

There was much to do, Skull knew as he climber -fell- down the tree. Carina's death had changed many things.

Before he could have left them together and visited whenever he knew no one was looking- being an arcobaleno does put a target on his and anyone he cares about- but that option wasn't available anymore.

He would have to buy a house, Carina's apartment was only in her name and paperwork from those places were easily traced, as Skull had learned painfully from his time with Reborn.

The thought of telling his fellow arcobaleno about what was happening crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it for the same reason he did at the beginning of this ordeal.

Viper would demand money for his help and would probably leave Skull and his daughter in a worse situation then they were in now. Fon was charming enough to convince him to give his child up- and Skull had already decided to raise her to the best of his ability. Skull wouldn't allow Verde and his freaky creepy experiments anywhere near his progeny or any other child. Lal would tell him to man up and take responsibility for his actions and not help; and from what he's learned of Collonello the blond would laugh and then beat him. Luce would tell him to tell the others or even go behind his back and tell them and then give him that sad disappointed look when he refused, leading the others to investigate and it would be ten times worse. Plus he didn't trust her- she knew what would happen when they took the pacifiers but she didn't say anything, and because of that Skull found it hard to trust her as he once had. And Reborn...more than anyone Skull never wanted Reborn to find out. The hitman would probably put two and two together when he saw a picture of Carina and he didn't even want to contemplate the beating he would get from the volatile infant. Then the irate sun would take his kid away saying that Skull was incapable of taking care of a child.

No, the only one Skull could rely on was himself, something he had feebly learned when he was brought kicking and screaming into society's underbelly.

It was the sad truth that had become his reality.

Three weeks later found him standing in front of St. Mary's orphanage, a sad little building out of the way with dreary grey walls and a broken rusted up fence as the only barrier between the street and the weed infested unkempt yard, late at night dressed in a comfy breathable track suit that should help him blend in more. Skull had finally finished setting up an untraceable safe house and tying up some loose ends. He had a lot of money saved up from all his gigs and jobs from over the years so getting everything done quickly was easy. Money made the world to round after all.

He carefully climber the ivy up the nursery wall where after a bit of surveillance, he learned his daughter was being kept. He didn't want to alert the night guard that there was something amiss by walking through the front door.

Fortunately the window was cracked open- he frowned, weren't the windows in children's room supposed to be closed so that they don't get sick?- and crawled in.

There was a rickety old crib in the center of the room, the white paint chipped and peeling all over it, one of the legs uneven. There wasn't even a baby mattress in there, and if not for the wrapped bundle inside he would have figured it empty; if not for the health hazard it was for the small and defenseless.

Skull hopped up and grabbed the bars and lifted himself up before lifting his daughter up. For the first time ever he got a good look at her. His heart stopped and time froze as his breath got stuck in his throat.

She was beautiful. Slightly long tufts of curly purple hair- the same as his own, he was proud to note- crowned her head and clear blue eyes -something he learned all babies were born with supposedly- framed by long lashes -for a baby- and a cute button nose and small pouty mouth.

It was love at first sight.

His heart resumed beating as he marveled at this small creature nestled in his arms, this gorgeous being that he had help create and brought into the world.

She blinked up at him and it was as if the spell had broken as he finally noticed the other things his subconscious was shouting at him while he was lost in la-la land.

Her cheeks that were supposed to be chubby and red with baby fat were instead slightly grey and gaunt and even through the blanket wrapped tightly around her he could feel what was unmistakably her bones.

Then she collapsed against him and the first signs of panic made its way through his iron clad control.

He needed to get her help-and fast.

* * *

**AN**: I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic but the bunny wouldn't leave me alone. It's been hopping around in my head for about five months and chewing it's way through other thoughts as it drove me to distraction.

Apologies if Skull is a bit OC-ish. I don't think I have enough of a grasp on his character but I will try my best.

In regards to how I portrayed the other arcobaleno, well, it's just how I think Skull would see them, especially Reborn. I highly doubt that Skull would like much less look up to him when the hitman beats and belittles him, mocks him and treats him less like a peer and more like a punching bag. And from what I can see the others don't do anything whenever Reborn starts to attack him, which to Skull could mean that they just don't care at all about him. When it comes to the other arcobaleno Skull doesn't think they have his best interest in mind at all.

As for Luce, like I said in there she didn't say anything about them being turned into infants even though she knew. That was life changing and she as the leader should have looked out for their well being but instead kept silent about it, which could easily be inferred as a betrayal on her part by Skull

I'm going to try and update this at least once a month since this is estimated to be around five or six chapters long. It's really fast paced.

**Here are some more KHR fics I'm recing :3 You guys should check them out :3**

**President to Boss** by _Alicevermillion_ is a student council president Tsuna that finds out he's supposed to be a mafia boss :3. **Scorched** by _RenegadeWarrior_ is brilliant, even if the pairing features Hibird but it's a really great read XD. **Vigilante Tendency** by _Kyroge_ is something I simply must insist you read if you haven't already! Really! It's great and I don't want to give it away but it's awesome XD. **Quando le Piogge Protegge il Cielo** by _StarLikeShadow_ is a great fic that has Tsuna being raised by Lal and Collonello. **Angel of Death** by _Crystal2240_ is a OC SI who's Reborns daughter and it's really really great so go check it out XD. Oh, and if you go to Kyroge's tumblr there is a fic they did called **Odd Pair** that I simply insist you read cause it's amazing. Words can't describe it.** A different Cloud in the Sky** by _thelonelylovrchild_ is amazing as well and if you haven't read it I suggest you check it out. An SI is reborn as a female Hibari and it's great :3 they also have a lot of SI fics so if you like Naruto or Bleach (and a couple others) SI's you should check them out cause they have a lot XD

For those of you who want to read an OC SI that's fathered or mothered by the arcobaleno here are the ones I've found! If you know of any others can you tell me so I can add it please :3

**Reborn**- **Unknown Sun** by _LadyKarma18_ (me); **Angel if death** by _Crystal2240_; **Shining Sun** by _Alexandria Volturi_;** Daughter of a Hitman** by _anyandeveryone_.

** Luce/Aria/Uni**- **The Truth of the Sky** by _LeoInuyuka_; **Aria** by _Teafully_

**Verde**- **Crazy Days** by _LadyKarma18_ (me)

**Collonello/Lal-** None :(

**Fon**- **Reborn into a Mafia World** by _IsraAl'Attia-Theron_

**Viper/Mammon**- None :(

**Skull**- **Clouded Hearts** by _LadyKarma18_ (me)

That's all I know so if you know any others can you tell me please :3

I plan on doing an SI for each of the arcobaleno that don't have one yet. So expect ones for Collonello/Lal and Viper/Mammon. I'm rather excited to do these ones since out of all the SI's I've read so far for KHR I have never seen them done in the way I had planned.

Skull's fic was the easiest to plan for as its only going to be a few chapters long. Collonello and Lal get a combined fic but this one wont even be attempted till after I finish US as it will probably be just as long. The one I am really looking forward to is the one I'm posting after I finish Clouded Hearts which is the Viper/Mammon one. Its either going to be an epically long one shot or around ten chapter if not longer so when I'm done with this you can look forward to that XD

So was it good? Bad? Tell me what you think :3


End file.
